Is this love?
by kuronekuu
Summary: What is it like to be in love? Marco has never felt that way but someone special comes by. (Jean X Marco, so you don't like boy love then this isn't for you)


**A/N:**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

**So, this is a one shot about Jean and Marco. I hope you like it and my writing skills need polishing (gomenasai) So let us sail to this story ;)**

I, Marco Bodt, was a normal human being until someone came barging in. I don't know how this one person can make my life a mess. It was too sudden and I couldn't catch up to it.

Why did you come in life?

Why do I always think of you?

I just can't get you out of my head.

It is far too late to stop me from loving you.

It hurts.

I am so close to you.

But I can't make you mine.

**xxxx**

I sat at the last row next to the window and as usual, I look to the distance. I like this seat because I can just sleep whenever I want in class. The warmth of the sun gives me so much comfort. We were in a lesson in Geometry. Boring. All I hear is the clock ticking. I just want to leave and sleep. Why do I need to suffer like this? I sighed deeply. I was already so close to sleeping but….

BANG!

A loud slam which made the door flung open. An alpha male just came out of a blue. I just couldn't sleep anymore because I was entranced by this person.

Is this what you call love at first sight?

The teacher stopped the lesson and said he was the transfer student. The teacher who is obviously irritated by his existence told him to introduce himself to the class. I am so annoyed because I could hear the girls fawning over him.

Who gave you permission to do so, huh?

I couldn't focus on anything because all my world just revolved around him. He had light brown hair and it was shaved on the bottom. This guy had a really nice built those defined muscles. His teeth were star white and his skin was a little tan.

"Hello, everyone. The name's Jean Kirstein. I am from France and my Japanese isn't good so please forgive me. I hope we all get along."

He bowed and gave this killer smile.

The girls instantly fell in love with him and I noticed I was blushing. I hurried hide my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Jean, you will be sitting next to Marco."

Is this fate?

Oh, my, my heart is beating too fast.

He walked to his seat and sat down. Jean suddenly looked at me and said, "You have such a beautiful face and those freckles are really cute, aren't they?" which was followed by a goofy smile.

I blushed hard and slumped over my desk.

This is love, isn't it?

Right?

**xxxx**

I am a basketball player and all I ever cared was basketball. Basketball is m everything. Sure, I dated the occasional women but it never lasted long. I wasn't even interested in the first place. After classes, I go to the gym for practice. Something caught my eye. Is that Jean? My mind must be playing tricks with me. I rubbed my eyes and he was still there. Then I wobbled my way to back to the bench and my face so red it is so embarrassing. The captain introduced Jean and said he is going to be part of the team. My mouth was hung open because he is here with me. Jean waved to me along with that goofy smile of his. How can I resist you when you are too cute?

Time passed, friendships have been made and I am so happy. Why, you ask? I have the person I will ever love next to me. Today, Jean told me he had something important to discuss about. Of course, I agreed.

Is he going to confess to me?

I shouldn't put my hopes up.

I don't want to be hurt.

Finally, practice ended and slowly and slowly left. The court was empty it was only the two of us.

Just the two of us.

"Marco, I have admired you because of your basketball skills. Can you do me a favor?", he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure.", I replied.

"If we win, the next match can you be mine?"

There was silence.

I rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

I whispered to his ear, "Are you sure about that?" followed with a grin.

He nods while blushing. This side of him is too adorable and how can I ever say no?

I placed my lips in his.

My heart beat races.

"That is my answer." I said firmly, and hugged him back.

You are mine now.

No one can ever stop me for my love for you.

**A/N:**

**So did you guys like it? Reviews, views and follows are greatly appreciated! Take care and I lubb you all 3**


End file.
